Virtual reality (“VR”) is becoming a ubiquitous part of daily computing environments. Advances in both hardware and software allow applications to more commonly include VR elements. However, advances that allow an application to use virtual reality elements could also result in a user becoming dissatisfied with the application.
For example, an application could have a library of “expected” interactions, which are mapped to particular functions of the application. Current solutions to analyze user interfaces within VR environments may include pre-defined libraries of such expected interactions. An example of an expected interaction could be tilting one's head to the left. However, some users initially feel awkward using VR interface elements, and perform interactions in a manner different from the expected interaction, for example, by rotating one's head instead of tilting as expected by the library. In addition, users often unconsciously perform “extra” gestures. Such extra gestures could feel very natural to the user, but be different from the library of expected interactions, and could interfere with the intended function of the application. Thus, the use of pre-defined libraries of expected interactions is insufficient for understanding how users will naturally and unconsciously interact with the VR interface.
An application's user interface (“UI”) depends on the ability of VR elements in the interface to accurately and quickly reflect the user's intent, without frustrating or confusing the user. Thus, improving a user experience within a virtual reality environment will require accurate analysis of how users interact with an application UI within a VR environment, and how the applications respond to users' interactions. In addition, improving an application's response to unexpected interactions requires analysis and identification of such unexpected or extra interactions. Improving the availability of analysis tools specific to interactions within a VR environment improves a user experience within a VR environment, reducing frustration of the user and improving accuracy and responsiveness of the application UI.